Undercover Manhattan High
by StablerSVUfreak
Summary: What happens when Munch,Casey, and Elliot need to go undercover to try to find a teacher that might be abusing his students? FINISHED!
1. We Need To Find Him

Title-Undercover-Manhattan High

Summary-What happens when Munch,Casey, and Elliot need to go undercover to try to find a teacher that might be abusing his students?

Rating-T

Disclaimer-I don't own SVU, but all the others belong to me.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Detective Olivia Benson asked. Their newest case was about a 16 year old girl, being sexually abused by one of her teachers.

"You got me, you have shown up their repeatedly and haven't gotten a thing from anybody." Olivia's partner Elliot Stabler responded.

"None of the teachers know anything, and he has an alibi for everytime." Another Detective on the SVU, John Munch, added to the conversation.

"Regina swears it is him, and her rape kit came up positive." the last member, Fin Tutuola, said.

"Then we have a cold case."

"Not yet people, I just got off the phone with Manhattan High, 3 teachers have quit because of the allegations, and I asked if we could send in 3 of you to try to fnd this guy." Captain Cragen annouced walking out of his office.

"Is there any chance that the abuser could be one of those three?" asked Elliot.

"None, the teachers that quit were all female, so we need to pick three of you to go undercover."

"Have you cleared it with IAB yet?"

"Yep."

"Well, Olivia can't do it because she has already been seen there as a cop, so I'll do it." Munch offered.

"Okay, how about you Fin?"

"I hate kids that age, sorry Cap." he responded.

"Elliot?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Good now we just need one more person, how about Casey?"

"Casey, a teacher, please." Munch snorted.

"She's the only one we got left, I'll give her a call." Cragen went back to his office and came out 5 minutes later.

"She'll be here in 10, now the positions you guys will have to take are Health, European History, and Statistics."

"Any extracurricular activities?" Stabler asked.

"The person who decides to teach European History will also be the Debate coach."

"Then Casey's that teacher."

"What teacher?" Casey asked walking through the door.

"European History, and Debate." Casey smiled and walked up to the rest of the squad.

"Munch will have Health, and that makes Elliot the new Statistics teacher."

"I always hated that class." Elliot muttered under his breath.

* * *

It was the first day teaching and Elliot was the first to walk in.

"Hi, I'm Mr.Darryl, the new Statistics teacher." he greeted.

"Matthew Darryl?"

"That's me, can you tell me where the classroom is?" After that sentance Casey walked in.

"Nichole Mantly?"

"Yep."

"Ok Mr,Darryl you are on the 4th floor,room 230, and Ms.Mantly, same floor room 219."

"Thanks." they said in unison. Munch was the last to walk in.

"I'm the new health teacher Richard Buchi."

"Good the last teacher to arrive, you are on the first floor, room 1." the Principal smiled and returned to her work.

* * *

Well... hate it, love it, more, STOP, tell me what you think.

-StablerSVUfreak


	2. Long day

**Janet- Thanks so much! I'm not good a humor but I'll give it a shot**

**Krazypirategurl- I'm glad you like it!**

**KudoSVU- Gracias! I hope you continue to like it. **

**XOXDuMbBlOnDe23- Another chapter today! Hope you like.**

**Koshika Minamoto- The story will be great! Promise!

* * *

**

"Good morning class." Elliot announced as he walked in. All 14 pairs of eyes focused on him.

"Who are you?" a short brown haired boy asked.

"My name is Mr.Darryl, I'm your new Statistics teacher."

"STATISTICS SUCK!" another boy called out.

"Well, your entitled to your opinion, now can I get everybodies' names, and remember I have your picture, so don't try to lie to me."

_CJ, Alyssa, Brianna, Erik, Alexa, Emily, Zach, Alex, Matt, Derek, Iris, Sandy, Nick, Steven_

"Great this is a small class, now can somebody tell me where we left off?" A girl with bright blue hair raised her hand.

"Yes, ummmm, Brianna?"

"Mrs.O'Rourak didn't care what we did, as long as we passed our tests."

"Well, things are going to be different now."

"What's your favorite kind of yogurt?" CJ called out. The class burst out laughing.

"_This is going to be a long day, hopefully Casey's class is going better"

* * *

_

When Casey walked into her European History class everybody was having a mini make-out party.

"Excuse me!" she yelled, everybody detached from their partners'.

"You look to old to be a new kid, and to young to be a teacher, so what's the deal?" a student asked, still sitting on her boyfriend's lap.

"I'm the new teacher Ms.Mantly."

"Your not married?" a boy asked.

"No."

"Then marry Tim, he needs a girlfriend, or he will be gay forever." Casey looked over at the boy he pointed at. Tim looked really embarassed and looked like he was going to cry.

"What's your name?" Casey barked at the teasing boy.

"Elliot Mylek."

"To bad Elliot, you just scored a detention, and you need some good behavior or you will be in detention forever."

"Good job El, we had a game today." a very attractive girl shouted at him.

"Ok, now does anybody else want to share something?" The class went quiet.

"Not only am I the European History teacher, I'm also the Debate Team coach."

"Do you have any experience?" the same attractive girl asked.

"I do, now take out your books and read Ch.17 all." The class groaned and opened their books.

_"Good thing I became a lawyer or I would never be able to control this class."

* * *

_

Munch casually walked into the quiet classroom and sat down at his desk. Being the Health teacher he only had 3 classes a day. He picked up his notes and began reading what the teacher left behind.

_We were talking about date rape, and what to do when something happens. Class B is my favorite, none of them talk alot, or be rude. Class E is the worst! None of them shut-up._

_In Class E there has been reports of Rebekkah (Bekki) Elios being sexually abused by her Dad. Just be really nice to her and she will not be any trouble._

"Rebekkah Elios, Liv delt with her case." Munch pointed out. A teary-eyed girl walked in and startled Munch.

"Wheres Ms.Cassell?" she asked.

"She's not here anymore, I'm the new teacher, can you tell be your name?"

"Bekki Elios, I really need to see Ms.Cassell!"

"She quit, I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"NO!.", "But know that I look at you more, I feel like I have seen you before?"

"Probably on the streets."

"Yeah, ok then I guess I should go, bye." she walked out. Munch's cell phone let out a piercing scream. Casey's number appeared.

"Case?"

"Nichole, god you don't even remember my name!"

"Sorry."

"Whens lunch, I really need to tell you something."

"An hour." Casey moaned.

"Too long!"

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews! I'm having major writers block! Can anyone give me any suggestions?

-StablerSVUfreak


	3. Mr Farren

**Blackxrosexvampire-**I think Casey on the debate team is a cool idea! LOL! Elliot as a Health teacher, that wouldn't be so bad, but I think Munch would do a better job. Thanks for reading! By the way, pretty pename:)

**Vampireprincess86-**Funny? Really?

**Krazypirategurl-**Still happy you like this!

**SvUfan09-** Thanks anyways! But I still need ideas.

* * *

"Has anybody met any of the other teachers yet?" Casey asked over lunch.

"Not me, but I keep hearing people talking about a Mr.Farren." Elliot said.

"Wow, you guys have actually had classes, I have only seen one person today, and thats Rebekkah Elios." Munch added to the discussion.

"Rebekkah Elios, you mean the girl who was supposedly sexually abused by her Dad?" pondered Elliot.

"That's her, Liv was really strong to the case, and was upset when we couldn't find any hard evidence."

"I remember now, that's right, and she claims to be washed every time, and she wouldn't let us bring her to the doctor." said Casey. Just then a tall, dark man walked into the teachers lounge.

"New teachers?" he asked.

"Yes I'm Matt, and this is Richard, call him Rick, and Nichole, call her Nikki." Elliot introduced.

"I'm Andre.Farren, 10th grade Algebra." Elliot stood to shake his hand.

"So who are the other teachers' around here?" Casey asked.

"That will take hours to answer, there are so many classes, and so many teachers." he informed them.

"Oh." El tried not to sound as disappointed as he was.

* * *

During more free time Munch had he decided to call Olivia.

"Benson." she answered.

"Hey Liv, it's John, errr, I mean Rick." Olivia's voice went down to a whisper.

"John, good to here from you, what's up?"

"Can you do a background check, for Andre Farren?"

"Sure, do you want me to call you back with the details?"

"Yeah, but I have a class so don't call me John." he whispered.

"Alright, talk to you later Rick, bye."

* * *

"Class settle down please!" Elliot yelled. One of his students was running around the class screaming "Bring back Disco!" The class was roaring in laughter. Elliot was having a real tough time keeping the students' in order. Finally he had enough.

"Jeremy sit down, and be prepared to stay after school for detention with me, while you write No more disco 300 times on the board, and write it 100 times on a piece of paper for extra homework!" Jeremy sat down immediately and the students became deathly quiet.

Everything was going great until the word about Jeremy's punishment hit the 10th grade. Girls' were writing FREE JEREMY on their papers and notebooks along with MR.DARRYL IS UNFAIR. Casey had read those sentences about 20 times already.

"Ms.Mantly?" a student knocked Casey out of her thoughts.

"Yes Rissa?" Rissa Geremia was one of Casey's favorite students, she was quiet, smart, and was on the debate team.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, class read chapter 19, section 1 and start writing a 3 page report on Napoleon's takeover."

* * *

"Mun- I mean hello?"

"Rick, it's me Liv."

"OLIVIA, so glad to hear from you!" Munch shouted causing the kids to turn their heads.

"Andre Farren has never been in jail, but has a record." Liv informed him.

"What's the record for?"

"In 1987 he was charged with attempted rape, but the evidence didn't point to him."

"Who did it point to?"

"Nobody, the DNA lead to a dead man, named Thomas Wheatly."

"Was he convicted of anything else?"

"Not convicted but an allegation of beating his 12 year old step-daughter."

"What happened?"

"Daughter withdrew her allegation and the charges were dropped."

"He fits the profile."

"Become his friend, get any information about him, then talk to Case."

"Ok, talk to you later, bye." Munch hung up his cell phone.

"Girlfriend?" one boy asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

* * *

Ok people, what should be wrong with Rissa? I'm leaving it up to you!

-StablerSVUfreak


	4. I don't want to go through it again

**Keen-**Stale? Alright, I will try to spice things up a little bit.

**Vampireprincess86-**I did it because it was a change from Liv doing everything. Not to crash on Liv though:)

**Lis- **Wow, I'm funnier than I think. LOL. Don't lose your head, I will update whenever I have the chance.

**Nem- **I LOVE ELLIOT! LOL. Thanks for the luck. I hope this story will keep you interested.

**Bob Rhynoplasty**-Farren is not Thomas Wheatly. But Farren did have a good way to confuse the cops. I like your idea about Rissa. I will not say if Farren is the guy or not, you will just have to read.

* * *

"What's going on Rissa?" Casey asked as soon as they were somewhere private. Rissa took a deep breath and began.

"Yesterday, I was staying after school to work on my Chorale project."

"Yeah?"

"Someone came in and put a bandanna around my eyes." Tears were welling up in Rissa's eyes.

"Sweetheart, did the man do anything to you?"

"I couldn't see, but I felt him reach for my pants, then his."

"What happened?" Casey could sense what she was going to say.

"HE RAPED ME!" she screamed, collapsing into Casey's open arms. Casey thought the best way to settle this was to phone Liv and Fin and have them talk to her.

"Riss, I have two friends who work for the Special Victims Unit, do you know what that is?"

"No."

"SVU works with rape and sexual abuse victims."

"Do you think you could help?"

"Of course, I know these friends personally, and Mr.Darryl and Mr.Buchi can help too, do you want me to get all of them?"

Rissa was hesitant at first but finally gave in.

* * *

"Everybody has the right to say 'no'" Munch was explaining when his phone went off for the second time today.

"Hello."

"Munch, it's Casey."

"I'm in the middle of a class, can it wait?"

"No, I need you to get a substitute we have a teacher rape victim here."

"Are El, Liv, and Fin coming."

"I haven't talked to El, ummm, I mean Matt yet, but Liv and Fin are on their way."

"I get someone to cover."

"Thanks, we are in the janitors closet on the 3rd see you there."

"Bye."

"Another girlfriend Mr.Buchi, are you a player?"

"GET TO WORK!"

* * *

Elliot was having an easier time controlling his class since the detention he gave. His phone started vibrating in his pocket. Soon Olivia's voice came out.

"Pick up this phone, or I will tell Munch about the time you said-"

"Hello?"

"Matt, it's Nikki."

"Nikki, what are you calling for?"

"Rick, Liv, and Fin are coming."

"Why?"

"One of my students was raped by a teacher."

"Great." he sighed.

"We are on 3rd floor in the janitors closet, come on, I can't get anymore details from her."

"What's her name?"

"Marissa Geremia."

* * *

"Rissa these are my friends Olivia, and Fin." Casey introduced. Both of the detectives gave a half-hearted wave and smiled.

"And you must know Mr.Darryl and Mr.Buchi right?" Rissa nodded and continued to look down at the floor. Olivia knelt down next to her.

"Sweetie, can you explain everything that happened?"

"I already told Ms.Mantly, I don't want to go through it again!"

* * *

Hey another chapter I'm on a role! R&R of course! 


	5. Story and Rumble Runners

**SvUfan09- Keep reading and I will keep going**

**Koshika Minamoto- I thought I would try something different**

**Vampireprincess86- So happy you love it!**

**Krazypirategurl- They will definitely help Rissa.**

**BrittanyLS- Excited you really really really like this! LOL**

**Nem- Thanks for the luck**

**Blackxrosexvampire- Really what other story did you see that kind of cell phone part? I only did it because my brother did it to my cell phone when I left it on the kitchen table LOL**

**Catwoman923- I'm going on don't worry.**

**SVU.MARISKA.HARGITAY.FAN- Hey thanks! I love your stories too! I really need you to finish Cuffed I love that story LOL!**

**Authors Note- I love all my reviewers! I'm so excited that everybody loves this FanFic. I thought of this chapter in my Language Arts class!

* * *

**

Elliot surveyed his class. Everybody was actually working for once. After what seemed like hours trying to forget what happened to Rissa he couldn't take it anymore. He let his mind replayed the events over in his head like an old movie.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Rissa, we need you to explain to the detectives here what happened." Casey told her.

"I-I-I can't." she replied solemnly, pushing her black hair away from her face.

"Please, they want to help." Rissa looked up and eyed Olivia and Fin.

"Do I _have_ to tell him?" she asked pointing at Fin. Everybody let out a small laugh.

"No, you can tell Olivia and me only." Rissa nodded in agreement and the guys walked out. When the girls came out they all had puffy red eyes. Even Liv.

"Thanks Riss, we will definitely find this bastard." Liv assured her, as Fin and her were leaving the school. Elliot and Munch returned to their classrooms, and Casey and Rissa walked to the office to take her out of school.

Elliot hadn't been in his room more than five seconds before his phone rang.

"Liv?" he answered.

"It's awful El, what she said just shook me to the core."

"Did the MO match Regina's?"

"Yeah, only he is getting worse!" she cried into the phone. Stabler could hear Fin in the back comforting Liv.

"What happened?"

"She was working on her project when he covered her eyes with something."

"She blacked out, but when she woke up he was on top of her."

"How is this different from any other rape story we heard?"

"HE DIDN"T WEAR A THE RUBBER!"

"So, tell her to take the morning after pill."

"The attack happened about two weeks ago, she never really thought about it."

"Is she pregnant?"

"YES!" Olivia was sobbing, Fin took the phone away.

"She's only 15 man, abortion is against her moral rights, the only choice she has is to drop out of school and become a stay-at-home Mom."

"Can't her parents take care of the baby?"

"They kicked her out of the house, saying it was her fault this happened and she is a little slut, having sex with anyone that came knocking at her door, and they wouldn't be so surprised if the pizza and paper boy has sex with her also."

"Wow?"

"Yeah, well we are at the precinct and we need to wait for Casey and Rissa, so gotta go."

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Principal Mayhew's soft voice came over the intercom pushing Elliot away from the horrible story.

"Attention students and faculty, todays Pep Rally is about to begin, we need all the cheerleaders, and sports people to come down to the gymnasium immediately, Seniors will come down in 7 min-" While she was explaining how everything was going to happen, Elliot glanced around his room, and noticed the happy looks on their faces."

"We have picked the 5 teachers, and 2 Seniors to be the Rumble-Runners today." The Seniors looked up from their books and listened carefully.

"The teachers are Ms.Mantly, Mr.Farren, Mrs.Labelle, Mr.O'Shea, and Mr.Darryl."

"WHAT!" El screamed. A small red head spoke up.

"We nominated you as a Rumble-Runner."

"Wait, who are the Seniors?" another girl, this time with blue hair asked.

"Chai-Li, and Regina."

"Two girls?" a boy complained.

"I can't wait to see Chai-Li run her beautiful ass down that court." a dark boy told the class. A couple boys nodded in agreement.

"You better pick up this phone or I will tell Mu-." Elliot ran for his phone.

_NICHOLE MANTLY_

"Nikki?"

"What the hell is a Rumble-Runner?" she demanded.

"I don't know, but we need to ask somebody."

"Munch just called me and he was laughing up a storm."

_RICHARD BUCHI _appeared on the screen.

"Hold on Nikk, Rick is trying to get though."

"Hello?"

"Your a Rumble-Runner!" he laughed.

"What the hell is that?"

"You'll find out."

* * *

GUYS I'm going to add a fun chapter to this story.Something different. In my school we have Rumble-Runners and I will explain what those are in the next chapter! Stay tuned! 

-StablerSVUfreak


	6. Almost Pep Rally time

**Mrs.Munch Wannabe- My teachers don't turn off their cell phones during school, so I guess they could if they really wanted to.**

**SvUfan09- A twist right? I think it turned out good**

**Shakeahand55- You'll find out 'bout the Rumble-Runner**

**Kudosvu- Yep you'll find out in this chapter**

**Blackxrosexvampire- Yeah I read the meetings series. I thought I was going to be original on that one! Oh well. I like in your review pokes Munch I am proud of myself! LOL**

**Krazypirategurl- I hope it will turn out hilarious!**

**Nem- Not my best one? That's ok. I didn't write Cuffed. That was SVU.MARISKA.HARGITAY.FAN it is a good fic. I wanted a twist so I added that she was pregnant. I think you can still use the pill.**

**Catwoman92- Are you Catwoman923?**

**BrittanyLS- I can't think of ideas of why Elliot is freaked out. So I'm going to leave it as it is for now.

* * *

**

Elliot, and Casey were called to the gymnasium to get ready for the Rumble-Runner's job, whatever the hell that was.

"Chai-Li?" the principal called. An Asian girl, who looked anorexic skinny, raised her hand and winked at Elliot. Elliot threw her a disgusted look.

"Regina?" Elliot couldn't believe Regina, the teacher rape victim, would be a rumble-runner. But she didn't show up.

"Regina?" the principal called again, this time more agitated.

"I'll go find her." Mr.Farren offered.

"Andre, you'll find her?"

"Of course, I think I know where she is." he sneered. Casey and Elliot looked at each other, then El spoke up.

"That's ok Mrs.Mayhew, I will find her." Andre shot him a glaring look.

"Matt?"

"Yeah, I promise she will be here faster then if Andre went to find her."

"Mr.Farren, Matt will find her."

"Whatever." he muttered.

"In the mean time, Chai-Li and Ms.Mantly suit up, you two are on a team together."

"Suit up?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, you don't want trash and food all over you right?" Case gulped nervously.

* * *

"Regina?" El called in the 12th grade girls bathroom."

"GO AWAY, I'M NOT BEING A DAMN RUMBLE-RUNNER!"

"Regina, it's me, Detective Stabler, remember from the SVU?"

"Stabler, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I'm a teacher here for awhile, I'm going to find the man who hurt you, but you can't tell."

"You are Mr.Darryl?"

"Yeah, can you come out?" Regina came out of the stall. She looked like she did when Elliot met her. Same slender build, pixie-style brown hair, and fearful look in her eyes.

"Please don't make me a RR."

"Why?"

"He's out there."

"Who?"

"My attacker."

"Is it Mr.Farren?"

"I don't know, all I know is that it is a teacher, and all of them are out there."

"Good point."

"Please Detective Stabler, don't make me."

"Shhh, it's Mr.Darryl."

"Sorry."

"I'll find someone else." Regina and him walked out of the bathroom to be bombarded with questions by Andre Farren.

"Why were you in there with her?" he asked, obviously angry.

"Calming her down, she doesn't want to be a RR."

"Tough, she has to."

"Andre, she doesn't have to do anything, I know somebody who would like to." Mr.Farren scowled and stalked down the hallway.

"I hate him." Regina told El after he was out of earshot.

"Why?"

"He just freaks me out, he is always paying attention to the girls' and he just is scary." Elliot laughed and went to go find the person who wanted to be an RR.

* * *

Short chapter I know. But it is almost my bedtime. The next chapter will be the Pep Rally. Can you guys take a guess of what a Rumble-Runner is? Clue- It involves food.

R&R as usual! Sorry no Munch in this chapter, just my Elliot.


	7. Apple Accident

**Detective-Giggles- A great distraction from all my homework too!**

**SvUfan09- YEAH! GO RUMBLE-RUNNERS!**

**Nem- The new Law and Order was great wasn't it? But you're wrong! HE IS MY ELLIOT! ALL MINE!**

**BrittanyLS- The more has come**

**Krazypirategurl- Your guess was right, Munch is going to do it, or is he?**

**Anom- It's ok you feel that way, I enjoy this story, don't read it if you hate it so much.**

**blackxrosexvampire- I'm getting' use to calling him Munchkin too! LOL I hope you like this story**

**Missing Fairy- Thanks for your compliments! I'm excited you like this story.!**

**Authors Note-** I have never gotten so many reviews for my stories! Thanks so much, if I get over 50, which I hope I do, I will beat my friends record of 49.! GO ME!

* * *

Casey put on her suit and studied everybody carefully. All of them had excited looks on their faces. She still had no idea what she was doing but she tried to look as excited.

_Where's Elliot and Regina? They should have been here by now._ she thought.

Casey glanced over at Mr.Farren. He had a disappointed look on his face.

_Maybe he is the perp, I mean he does have a record and he is awfully close to some of the older girls in this school. I bet I could call Judge Petrovsky and get a warrant to search his house and classroom. Now, for more matters what other girls have been abused, I'm going to have to get closer to some of them but wha-_

"CASEY!" Elliot said for the 3rd time.

"What huh?"

"Come on zip the back of this suit." he instructed.

"Ask somebody else."

"If you zip mine, I'll zip yours." he offered.

"I'll do yours for free!" Munch offered walking up to the two.

"Mun- I mean Rick or Rich what are you doing here?" Casey asked bewildered.

"Regina dropped out, I was asked to fill in."

"Hey guys I still have a zipper problem here!" El whined.

"Turn around you baby." Casey had enough of Elliot's whining, so she just zipped it.

"Students of Manhattan High, welcome to the only in-school Pep Rally of the year!" Principal Mayhew announced.

"The Rumble-Runners are ready, but before we start todays events let's here some of the teams and games." The vice-principal Tarra Lindsay took the microphone.

"From the Debate Team, we have the Coach,Ms.Mantly and a few of her competitors doing the Pump-UP." Students cheered.

"The cheerleaders doing the Gym-Stages." This time more boys than girls cheered.

"Last we have the Track and Soccer teams hosting the games."

"Pump-UP?" Case asked after the Principal was done talking.

"Oh that's easy, you and the Debate team will just run around pumping up the crowds and throwing stuff into the audience."

"OK, then what's Gym stages?"

"Mainly the Cheerleaders always do that one because they are pretty, and flexible, that's when all of them run around doing flips and stuff, it's as funny as hell to watch the computer geeks do it though, that happened last year." Chai-Li explained while looking in the mirror and inspecting her braces.

"Chai and Nichole you ready?" Casey cringed at her name, she loved the name Casey and totally despised the name Nichole.

"Who's Nichole?" Chai-Li asked.

"Me." Casey groaned.

"OK, lets do this!" Principal Mayhew screamed as she ran back on stage.

"The first Rumble-Runner team today will be Senior Chai-Li Hoshiki and the European History teacher everybody loves Ms.Mantly!" Casey and Chai walked out on stage. Students erupted in chaos, and they were waving whatever they had in their hands to them. Casey counted 12 apples, 16 oranges, 6 bananas, and hundreds of papers. Bu there was certainly more.

"We are getting this stuff thrown at us?" Novak asked.

"YEAH, isn't it exciting?"

"NO, I don't know what the hell I am doing!"

"Easy, people throw stuff at us while we run down court."

"That's it?"

"Oh no, there's tons more, every object we get hit with, students get more free time or Pep Rallys or something like that, last year it was days off of school."

"Than what do the other teachers do?"

"Mr.Buchi and Mr.Darryl will do the same thing for another cause, Mr.Farren, Mrs.Labelle, and Mr.O'Shea count how many things people get hit with and try to dodge their own garbage."

"READY, SET, GOOOO!" Mayhew yelled knocking Casey and Chai-Li out of their conversation and sending them running down court.

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this." Novak kept repeating to herself. Mr.Farren was running beside her counting how many times she had already been hit with something.

"MS.MANTLY!" Chai screamed, but it was to late. Mr.Farren picked up an apple and threw it at Casey's head. She collapsed on the floor. Elliot ran over to Mr.Farren and punched him in the nose. He didn't want to blow his cover as a detective so he called Fin and told him what had happened.

"He just picked it up and whipped it at her?" he asked from the Precinct.

"He knew what he was doing, he knew we were on to him."

"Did you tell him you were cops?"

"No, but you got to get here and arrest him, have somebody arraign him and charge him with assault at the least."

"How's Case?"

"Still unconscious, the nurse thinks she might have a concussion."

"Assault it is, be there in 5."

* * *

So much for a happy chapter huh? I thought of this last night when I was going to sleep. R&R please! begs although im not that desperate! LOL 


	8. Young or Old?

**Missing Fairy-Gracias!**

**Courtney-Thanks! I'm happy you are reading!**

**Amy-This is awesome?**

**Anonymous-He is getting assault!**

**The Next SVU Detective-Thanks! It is unique isn't it? LOL**

**Catwoman92-You'll just have to read and find out.**

**SvUFaN09-Yeah just like that! What a loser! LOL!**

**Shootingstars12-I know poor Casey.**

**Detective-Giggles-Thanks for number 51! I kicked her butt.**

**Krazypirategurl-Thank you! I enjoyed writing this chapter**

**Vanilla-Kiwi-Crush-YOU ARE ALEX! Did I get it right?**

**Somedaycelebrity-More chapters are coming.**

**Nem-I felt so bad for him! cries But he still my Elliot! Did you see Ghost? I know where that tattoo is! He-he-he**

**Vampireprincess86-How could somebody do that to Casey?**

**Chaser1-Happy you like it.**

**Svufanatic1234-Here is more to read.**

**BrittanyLS-They will get him! But is he the perp?**

**Authors Note-**I have never read so many reviews! It feels good! Thanks so much! I love you all! 59 is a record!

* * *

"Casey?" Fin asked with concern in the hospital. Casey had just woken up.

"Can I go home?" she muttered.

"Not tonight sweetie, you have a minor concussion and the doctors want to make sure you're ok."

"But I need to prosecute Andre with assault!" Casey sat up and tried to get out of bed. Fin gently pushed her back.

"Calm down hunn, before I came to visit you I arrested Andre Farren, and we are having either Tracey Kibre or Abbie Carmicheal in charge of the case until we are sure he is the abuser."

"This sucks!"

"I know, but we can't blow your cover as a prosecutor, just relax, by the way you have a couple visitors."

"Who?"

"Liv, Munch, El, Rissa Geremia, and some girl named Courtnay Bisson."

"Courtnay Bisson?"

"Yeah why?"

"She hates me, why does she want to talk to me?"

"All she said was she had something she needed to tell you."

"Send her in first." Fin went out into the hallway and came back with Courtnay.

* * *

"Ms.Mantly?"

"Come in Ms.Bisson, what's up?"

"Today what Mr.Farren did to you, well it reminded me that I needed to tell you something about him, Rissa told me to see you." Casey knew what was coming.

"Did he hurt you?" Courtnay looked down at the floor and let out a soft whimper.

"He touched me, made me touch him, then when he reached his ummm..."

"Sexual peak?" Casey offered.

"Yeah, he went for it all, raped me and everything."

"Court, I'm so sorry." Courtnay sniffled and blew her nose.

"What's done is done."

"Does Rissa think it was him who assaulted her?"

"She is clueless, but she is pregnant and couldn't you get his DNA from the baby and match it to his?"

"Yeah, but not until the baby is born."

"Pre-natal?"

"That has risks and Rissa is only 15."

"Oh."

"Did you see him attack you, or are you guessing?"

"He wanted to keep me after school to catch up, I was falling behind, and around 4:00 PM, he shut his book and took off his glasses, and stared at me,"

"OLIVIA!" Casey interrupted her story and called Liv in. Olivia came running through the door.

"Nikki, what's wrong are you ok?"

"Liv, this is Courtnay Bisson, she was raped by Andre Farren."

"Adding rape to the list, anything else?"

"Take her down to the precinct and get her statement, have Fin pay a visit to our old friend."

"Gotcha" Liv smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

"How do you like it Andre, rough or casual, young or old?" Fin asked when he saw Mr.Farren.

"I don't know what this has to do with assault?"

"We just got a complaint about you sexually abusing a 15 year old."

"Who told you that?" he stood up and met Fin's eye level.

"The girl you raped."

"Did she see me do it?"

"Yep, and once we get your DNA to match one's baby, and another's DNA found inside her, your through!"

* * *

More to come! I'm brewing up ideas! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 


	9. The Stairs

**SvUfan09- Gotcha is a cool word! LOL**

**Vine- He is screwed alright.**

**Detective-Giggles- To lazy to log in? LOL! That's ok, I am too sometimes...**

**blackxrosexvampire- Yeah! Happy Halloween! You moved? Wow I remember it is alot of work, I moved when I was 9. The Hurry song? LOL **

**Missing Fairy- I added you! **

**Nem- I just saw the commercial last night while watching "Demons", I love that episode, I don't want him to get shot! I love him! My all time favorites are 911,Demons, and Sick!**

**Chaser1- Thanks for lovin' it!**

**Lisa loves John Stamos- I can't believe you actually reviewed! Thanks Lisa, cya Monday!**

**Vanilla-Kiwi-Crush- I will see you when my parents decide to get off their lazy butts! Hope to though! I'll send you a letter.**

**Authors Note-** If you review your name will always appear! LOL! ask anybody I have never left anyone out! I always have something to say! Another chapter, I'm only doing this because I finished all my homework! Read Vanilla-Kiwi-Crush's story Secrets Haunt, it's off to a good start for her first fic.

* * *

"But it won't match, I didn't rape anybody." Andre Farren spat in Fin's face.

"Want to bet, we have an eye-witness!" Fin replied smugly.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you, but she saw you attack her."

"And the others'"

"One's pregnant, and when she has her baby, the DNA will match yours."

"How are you going to get my DNA?"

"Court order, then you will go away for a long time, you know how they treat rapists in Rikers?"

"No?"

"Gang rape, beatings, and any other torture they can think of."

"Is there anyway to reduce the sentence?"

"Why, you pleading out?" Mr.Farren sighed.

"I raped one of my students, but that's it I swear!"

"Who?"

"Courtnay Bisson, when she stayed after school, I just couldn't control my impulses, her shirt was sliding off her shoulders exposing her bra, I couldn't control myself."

"Andre Farren you are under arrest for the rape of Courtnay Bisson..."

* * *

"Well that was easy." Tracey Kibre commented from the other side of the mirror,

"Too easy, something must be going on." Olivia told her.

"What about Rissa Geremia, do you think he did it?"

"We'll find out when we get his DNA results, but I think he is guilty."

"Regina?"

"Same thing, we'll know when the DNA gets in."

* * *

"El." Munch whispered.

"John?"

"In the closet, come here." Elliot turned around and stared at the Health closet.

"But I hate the Sex. Ed. closets." he whined.

"Oh come on, all the stuff is on my desk for the Seniors today anyways." El opened the door revealing the hiding Munch.

"What is so important, that we needed to meet in the closet?"

"I need help trying to open up the girls here, getting them to confess, but I don't know what to do, I keep going on and on about how the police will help when your raped and stuff, but nothing is happening."

"We have 3 victims already, maybe that's all Farren did."

"No, we have one victim and the perp, Farren's DNA didn't match the DNA found in Regina or Rissa's baby."

"They did a pre-natal, I thought that was to risky." Munch looked into Elliot's eyes.

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Marissa Geremia pushed down the stairs, she lost the baby and her life."

"WHAT?"

"Call came in an hour ago, I thought Liv told you?"

"No, so she's dead?"

"Yes, and we think it is the perp that killed her, pushing her down those stairs to shut her up."

"Now what?

"We start at square one my friend."

"Great, I love square one." Elliot remarked stalking out of the closet.

"Does Casey know about Rissa?"

"Not yet, I was just going to call her."

"She's going to hate this."

"Your telling me, I'm making the call."

* * *

So... Love it? Hope you do! R&R please! It is greatly appreciated! The funny stuff is coming back now that they are going to teach again! YAY! 


	10. Dreams

**Chaser1- Sorry I can't update more often! School is a killer! Plus I'm writing a new story on called Me, Myself, and Mr.Cabot!**

**SvUfan09- Gotcha is a cool word! The others will come out of their shell eventually**

**Detective-Giggles- The funnies are coming!**

**Somedaycelebrity- I did review your story and I must say there are alot of spelling mistakes! But it was good though.**

**Krazypirategurl- Sorry Rissa died!**

**Vine- Yeah it does screw up everything but soon everything will be normal again!**

**Blackxrosexvampire- Health class with them would be weird! The hurry song makes me hurry! I have moved twice in my life, First from Minnesota! Then Massachusetts, then where I am now! Somewhere far away that I hate!**

**Shilara-Sorry I don't have spell check on my computer! I try my best though! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Missing Fairy- I thought you would like the twist!**

**Catwoman92- Really good. Thanks!**

**Nem- Elliot got shot! OH NO! But Munch got shot in the ass! LMAO! It was a good episode! I thought El was going to die!**

**Author's Note-** Thanks to everybody that reviewed! I want to tell you I bought a sweatshirt that says I love Munch! They ran out of Elliot's!

* * *

"Casey." Casey moaned into her cell phone.

"Case, it's Munch, I have some bad news."

"Mr.Farren didn't rape Courtnay?"

No he did, but Rissa Geremia is dead." Munch heard a sharp gasp, then a dial tone. Munch hung up the cell phone and stared blankly at Elliot.

"Did she take it well?"

"Better than I thought."

* * *

"Class, police are always there for you, no matter what." Munch informed his students.

"Mr.Buchi?" a boy raised his hand. John sighed.

"Yes Rodrigo?"

"You keep going on and on about the police and rape and stuff, can't we go on to something different?" Munch didn't know how to answer this.

"Soon, but we have to finish up the chapter." he finally answered lamely.

"But we know the police can help us, rape is bad, everybody has the right to say no, nobody deserves this, and it is ok, please start something else!"

"I can't the state requires me to teach this for most of the year." he lied. Everybody moaned in boredom.

"I have a friend who works for the police, I bet I can get him to come in, he works with sex crimes, would you want to meet him?" More heads jerked up in half excitement.

"Any girls?" the most quiet girl asked.

"Yeah, her name is Olivia, and the guys name is Fin, do you want me to see if I can get them here?" Half the class nodded, mostly girls.

_Got them_ he thought.

* * *

"Case, you ok?" Olivia asked walking into her hospital room.

"H-h-how did she die?"

"Somebody pushed her down the stairs."

"We were suppose to help her, now this happens!"

"Casey, calm down, how come this one is affecting you so much?"

"I was just like her."

"You were raped?"

"No, no, I had dreams of becoming a lawyer, so did Rissa, and I ended up pregnant at 15 too."

"What?"

"I was the only girl without a date at the biggest party of the year, some senior came up to me, and we started kissing, soon things got carried away and we were in the back of his pickup."

"And you got pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Casey, Munch is letting us talk to the class about rape tomorrow, and he thinks some of the girls in his class are victims."

"I'll be there."

"Oh no you won't, you are still under surveillance!"

* * *

R&R please! 


	11. Last 4 victims

**VampirePrincess86- That's for lovin' it!**

**Missing Fairy- Poor Olivia? Do you mean poor Casey? Thanks the reviews!**

**Chaser1-Thank you!**

**LaOSVUdh-I'm not stopping! So don't read it, if you don't like it.**

**Krazypirategurl- The sweatshirt is awesome! Thanks for the review.**

**Nem- I got the sweatshirt at you will find it there.**

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews everybody! But I didn't get as much as I usually do! BOO-HOO! LOL! Just kidding! I'm going to wrap it up soon, stay tuned.

* * *

"Guys, this is Detective Tutuola and Detective Benson, they work with rape victims daily." Munch introduced them to the class. Olivia offered a warm smile, while Fin just did a half wave. Quietness fell over the room like a wet blanket. Most of the boys were either doodling on a paper, or passing notes. However, girls were staring at Olivia with pain in their eyes. Munch took silent notes.

"Ummm, my name is Olivia and I wo-" she was at loss for words.

"How about we play a game?" Fin suggested. No one still looked excited.

"Great idea, everybody close their eyes, and if I catch you peeking, detentions." Olivia instructed.

_This is how I'm going to get the girls._She thought.

"Now, be honest, raise your hands if you have been sexually abused or assaulted in your life." Olivia waited impatiently.

_Please girls!_ she begged silently.

One hand went up, then another, soon 4 hands were up. Olivia waited 2 more minutes but nothing changed. She looked over at Munch who was writing the girls names down.

"Ok, put your hands down, and open your eyes." The rest of the class they spent talking about rape, and cases with sexual abuse.

After the class was done, Olivia was the first to speak up.

"What are the similarities between the four victims?"

"All quiet, shy, with good grades, and slender bodies." Munch informed the detectives.

"Names?" Fin asked. Munch handed him the list.

"We should find these girls, and talk to them, get them to the hospital, and get a statement."

"Call the principal, Andre is already being charged with assault and rape 1 of Courtnay."

Munch walked over the the phone and dialed the principals office 3 digit number. 348

"Yes, hi, Principal Mayhew, it's Rick Buchi, can you find the following girls and ask them to come down please?"

"Thanks, yes, goodbye." Soon all four girls were facing the Detectives.

* * *

"Which one is Daisy Converse?" Fin asked. A brown haired, black eyed girl raised her hand.

"Alaina Mylek?" This time a blonde haired, blue eyed girl looked up, but didn't raise her hand. Fin continued with the list.

_Daisy Converse_

_Alaina Mylek_

_Kim Madden_

_Zoey Herlihi._

"Fin you take Daisy, and Alaina, I will take Kim and Zoey." Olivia whispered.

* * *

"So, Daisy, can you tell me what happened?" Fin asked once they were in a closed room.

"I was working on one of my Health projects in the music room, it's nice and quiet there I like it." she explained, Fin nodded.

* * *

"Hi Kim, my name is Olivia, you might remember me from Mr.Buchi's class, I need you to tell me what happened."

"Trig isn't my best subject, I stay after school with Mrs.Dunnack for help, she went to go get something to eat, when the door opened." Kim told Olivia.

* * *

Daisy: I heard the door open and I thought it was a janitor.

Alaina:So I kept working.

Kim: Footsteps were coming closer, I thought it was Mrs.Dunnack

Zoey: A feel a cloth rap around my eyes

Daisy: And mouth, so I wouldn't scream

Alaina: He dragged me away from my chair

Kim: When he found a spot he like he reached for my pants

Zoey: I could feel him rip down my underwear

Daisy: And get himself ready

Alaina: He laughed

Kim: He laughed

Zoey: He laughed

Daisy: When the rape was over, he just left me there

Alaina: He left me there, and I ripped the cloth off my eyes

Kim: I don't think he used a condom

Zoey: What if I'm pregnant?

Fin and Olivia listened to the same story Courtnay told and they both sighed.

"I think I should get you to the hospital to get checked out." Fin suggested.

"What are my parents going to think?" all 4 girls cried

* * *

"Any evidence at all?" Elliot asked over the phone.

"None, you are still undercover."

"Come on, I'm sick of all the teenagers, and the making out in the hallways." Elliot whined.

"Getting close to any male teachers?"

"Yeah, a couple, I'm still trying to pick a winner."

"Then hurry up and pick one!" Olivia joked.

* * *

OK, the next chapter will have the real perp, because I want to end this soon. 


	12. I want her

**Nem- Cafepress dot com. Sorry it blocked it out last time!**

**Missing Fairy- I love when they do that kind of dialog in the shows**

**SvUfan09- Well, I'm happy that you are reading**

**Natalija- Love interest for Casey? With who?**

**Simply Crisis- You will find out who the S.O.B is, don't lose your head! LOL**

**Butterfly Heaven- Nope I don't care.**

**Butterfly Heaven- That's ok you are late reading the story.**

**Butterfly Heaven- Thanks a whole lot!**

**Butterfly Heaven- I'm writing more.**

**BrittanyLS- Sorry soon wasn't really soon.**

**Mia (Rachel's sis)- Since you wrote alot of reviews I'm answering all of them in this one. You didn't cry did you? More detail I will add, I didn't want Rissa to be raped because I wanted to write for awhile. I LOVE ELLIOT! Finishing touches are coming.**

**Freestyler9125- A second part, like a sequel? Or another chapter?**

**Authors Note-** Wow I haven't updated in a looonnggg time! So sorry, but things have been getting crazy. Yesterday we got about 15 inches of snow, so my Dad, brother, neighbor, and I went skiing. OMFG it was so great to go again! Anyways, here is another chapter! -StablerSVUfreak

* * *

Elliot Stabler a.k.a Matt Darryl spent the study period doing background checks on all the male teachers. Nothing came up.

_This guy must be a first timer either that or he is really good a covering up his tracks. _he thought.

Casey was still in the hospital, but only for another half a day, for observation. The last 4 victims were pulled out of school and taken to the hospital and police station for their statements. All of them seemed to think it was their fault, and it took alot of convincing that nobody deserves this.

"Mr.Darryl?" Elliot picked up his head and stared at two teachers looking at him.

"Yes, and you are?" asked Elliot.

"My name is Kevin Brown, and this is Andrew Prior." Kevin motioned towards another teacher.

"Ok, and why do you want me?"

"We have noticed alot, that well, Andrew you want to continue?" Kevin started quickly, but finished even quicker. He apparently was getting nervous.

"We have noticed that you have been looking at some of the girls in your classes."

"Well, I kind of have to look at them."

Kevin and Andrew laughed.

"Well, duh, but we mean, like you know..." Kevin left the sentence for Elliot to finish.

"Oh, you mean in a sexual way, like I want to kiss them?"

The two teachers smiled, and didn't look as nervous as before.

"Yeah." they agreed in unison.

"Close the door." Elliot instructed. Mr.Prior walked over and quietly closed the door.

"How did you guys notice?" El asked as soon as the door was fully shut and both men were crowding around his desk.

"We see you in the hallways, and one day Andy comes over to me and says 'Hey Kev, look at that new teacher over there he seems to have an interest in some of the older girls', so I studied you for a couple of days, and Andy was right." Kevin explained.

"Promise not to tell?" Both men nodded.

"I am always trying to get Alyssa Degan to stay after school with me, for "extra" help, but she is always at cheer leading practice, so instead of getting her to stay after with me only, I just watch the cheerleaders practice."

Kevin nodded and smiled.

"Alyssa Degan huh, she pretty cute, especially when she wears that black halter top."

"I agree, but I have my sights on one of Kevin's students, she isn't in any of my classes." Andy Prior informed the group.

"Who?" Elliot wanted to know, he needed to get her out of the school, along with Alyssa Degan as soon as possible.

"Kathleen Stabler." Elliot's world went black. His daughter was in risk!

"Kathleen Stabler." Stabler repeated.

"Yeah." Elliot had forgotten that his daughter went here, after getting teased and bullied repeatedly in Queens. Kathy drove her everyday, on her way to work. El had completely forgotten and now, she has the possibility of being raped.

"She is pretty." Kevin agreed. "What do you think Matt?"

"Oh yeah, I want her." Elliot lied. It killed him inside to say that, but he knew he had to.

"To bad Matt, she's mine." The study bell rang before Stabler had a chance to kill these two guys.

"Talk to you later." Andy said walking towards the door.

"Later." Kevin added, following Andy out the Statistics room door. As soon as they were gone Elliot whipped out his cell.

"Munch, err, I mean Hello?" the person on the other line picked up.

"John, I think I found the rapists."

"Great, wait, did you say _rapists_, as in two."

"Yeah, and I spent study period talking to them, I think they are going after two more girls."

"Who?"

"Alyssa Degan, and Kathleen."

"Kathleen who?"

"My daughter!" Elliot screamed into his phone. Most of his students were in the room, and a couple turned their heads in confusion at their teacher's sudden outburst.

"Kathleen, she lives in Queens."

"I know, but she transferred here."

"What do you want to do now?"

"You get a sub, and take both girls out of their classes, tell them they are in danger, and can't stay after school for any reason, and tell Kathleen to stop by AP Statistics class, around 5, tell her I'm there and not to mention that we are undercover."

* * *

Surprising huh? I thought I would add a twist in there. 


	13. Maybe he has a plan

**Butterfly Heaven- Here comes more**

**Chaser1- YAY! you love it!**

**SVU Lover4ever- I'm sorry, but she seemed perfect.**

**Simply Crisis- Yep, he is pissed alright.**

**Kudosvu- Like I said before, Elliot is gonna kill the guy!**

**LMDGluver4ever- They should rot in hell, you're right!**

**Nem- She doesn't have any friends because she just transferred there and she is in none of his classes. In my school you can have study anywhere you want, so I thought none of them would chose his classroom, unless they want to stare at him :). It was a selection under the category Comic Stalkers, just type in I love Munch, or Elliot or whatever you want. I don't know, I just found it.**

**softnsensual457-AP classes are hard for a 9th grader, so I have heard, I have to wait 'till next year, to find out for myself because I might be put in AP Algebra, great.**

**TV-LUVIN-HOTTIE- It's ok that you just started reading... don't worry...**

**BabyFwuffles- I hope they save Kathleen on time too, but I hold the future in my hands, MWAHAHAHA, just kiddin'.**

**Krazypirategurl- It was a big twist wasn't it... LOL...**

**Missing Fairy- Thank you... alot!**

**Detective-Giggles- I love Elliot! Poor him...**

**BrittanyLS- Thanks for the nice comments! **

Authors Note: I think 2-3 more chapters then I'm done! Okey dokey?

* * *

"Excuse me, Mrs.Presston?" Munch interrupted her class to get one of the students.

"Yes." an old woman, with shaggy, greasy, grey hair, and extreamly skinny, he reminded Munch of a witch, turned around.

"I need to take Alyssa Degan please." he asked, slightly intimidated by her appearance. The "witch" turned around again, to face the class. She set her line of vision on a red head, with terrified eyes.

"Alyssa?" Alyssa stood up, gathered her things, and walked over towards Munch cautiously.

Once outside the door, he put a calming hand on her shoulder, that caused her to jump slightly, but Munch told her he was here to help.

"Liv?" Elliot asked once he had dialed her cell, and got an answer.

"El, what's wrong?"

"I need you."

"Really, why?"

"I think I found the perps, and they want to attack two more girls tonight."

"Who, I'll get in check with their parents, and be over as soon as I can to get them."

"Alyssa Degan, and Kathleen Stabler."

"Oh my god, Kathleen is in danger?"

"Yeah, we are having her me after school she is go0ing to promise not to tell."

"I'll be over, bye."

"Yes." another woman, this time only a student teacher, asked Munch when he walked in the door after safely giving Alyssa to Elliot and Olivia.

"I need Kathleen Stabler."

"Kathleen!" she shouted. Kathleen looked up from her desk, and stared at Munch.

"Mu-" she began.

"Yes, Kath, it's me, can we get going?" he asked, worried his cover might be blown.

"Uhh, sure." she gathered her things and walked towards him. Once safely away from everybody she finally asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're in danger, we need to talk to you."

"We?"

"Your Dad, Olivia, and I."

"My Dad?"

"You can't tell anybody, promise, we already took a chance coming for fear you might see us."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise, so what's up?"

"Do you know a Mr.Brown, or a Mr.Prior?"

"Yeah why?"

"We think they are raping their students."

"No way, are you serious?"

"Yeah, and you might be in danger."

"Me?"

"Yeah, your Dad got close to them, and they let him on their little secret."

"But I have Mr.Brown next."

"I know, and if he asks you to stay after school say No."

"But he already asked."

"What'd you say?"

"Yeah, I mean I am failing his class, I do need the extra tutoring."

"Great..."

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, let's go see your Dad, maybe he has a plan."


	14. The end

**FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9- I like your new pen name:)**

**Chaser1- I want to thank you for the reviews I have gotten from you, you have read all the chapters! Thanks**

**LMDGlUVR4EVA- Alot of enthusiasm? LOL, thanks**

**Missing Fairy- Thanks! The plot is thickening!**

**Stopthestupid- It's suppose to be OOC, it's not suppose to be extreamly real, with everything, just a fun story, not serious like alot of the others, I wanted Casey undercover, I'm getting bored of Olivia. Yes, you are right, positive for fluids, I forgot to mention that. So whatever. Everybody gets their bad reviews from people who probably haven't written a story themselves ahem.**

**TV-LUVIN-HOTTIE- I know she nearly blew his cover, Merry Christmas, belated.**

**Vine-1- Thanks, I thought adding Kathleen would be a good twist.**

**Softnsensual457- I'm updating! LOL**

**ddkscm- Thank you for the nice review.**

**Simply Crisis- I think no one wants Kathleen to get hurt by these S.O.B's.**

**Nem- Cool bumper stickers! Yeah Stabler would be better, because Elliot could mean any Elliot in the planet, Stabler is somewhat unique.**

**Ella- Yeah this is OOC, just for fun.**

**Shawnee89- Love it? YAY!**

**blackxrosexvampire- Good to hear from you again! Yeah, he will kick their asses!**

Authors Note- Happy New Year 2006! Technically, I haven't updated in a year. I am starting a new story , Once Upon a Nightmare, co written with mikosangeleyes, R&R that one too, I want it to be as successful as this one! I just want to say thanks to all my reviewers, at first I thought this was going to be a flop story, but it turned out wonderfully! THANKS!

* * *

"Hey Dad." Kathleen greeted quietly as she walked into his class after school.

"Kathleen, sweetheart, how are you?" Elliot asked hugging her.

"Confused, scared."

"I know, but sweetie, it'll be ok, I'm not going to let you get hurt, you might help us catch these bastards." Elliot explained. Kathleen still looked scared. Elliot gave her another hug and lead her to the room where they were going to meet Casey, Munch, Fin, Olivia, and some of the other victims and possible victims.

"Hi Olivia!" Kathleen yelled excitedly when she saw Olivia.

"Hey Kath." Olivia replied.

"This is Alyssa, Daisy, Kim, Zoey, Alaina, and Regina, all either potential victims or victims already." Fin pointed down the line of frightened and sad girls.

"Regina, was the first, we couldn't figure out her case, nothing was happening." Elliot explained.

"We seriously had nothing and we wanted to get this guy before he attacked more young girls and got violent, so we asked the school to take the positions of the 3 teachers that left when they heard what happened." Munch continued.

"Casey, Munch, and Elliot took the jobs." Olivia added.

"Then there was this girl named Rissa, she was the next victim, she ended up pregnant, but she was killed when she was pushed down the stairs, and we were also thrown a curve ball, Courtnay was raped, and we had DNA on her, we thought the guy slipped up, but when we tested the DNA, it didn't match the babies DNA from Rissa, but we nailed Courtnay's rapist." Casey said.

"That's it?" Kathleen asked, hoping they had a plan.

"No, a couple days ago I met two teachers, Mr.Prior and Mr.Brown." Elliot said.

"You think they raped us, I stayed after school one day with Mr.Prior, but I don't remember him attacking me!" Kim spoke up.

"Yeah I stayed with Mr.Brown." Zoey said.

"Me too!" Alaina cried.

"Wait, did any of you guys not stay after or were planing to stay someday?" Olivia asked.

Nobody raised their hands.

"OK, so that's circumstantial at best, we can't prove that they did it yet because they only mentioned Alyssa and Kathleen, and they just happen to ask the girls to stay." Casey explained.

"Exactly, just _happen_ to stay with the rape vics." Fin said, annoyed.

"So what do we do next?" Alyssa asked, scared.

"Either you or Kathleen is going to have to stay after school, we will have you wired so you will feel safe, we will are be here, watching from some safety point, and when the possibly go in for a move, we will arrest him for attempted rape, get a court order for his DNA, and solve all these rape cases." Casey suggested.

"But I wouldn't feel safe enough!" Alyssa screeched.

"That's the best we can do." Munch said.

"No, wait, it's not, the two teachers warmed up to me, I can say I want a part of the action, they would let me, I pretended I like the students, and I mentioned Alyssa's name." Elliot said.

"YOU, you said _my_name and got me into this, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!" Alyssa screamed in fury.

"Alyssa, calm down, they agreed and said they had also had their eye on you, if it wasn't for him, you might have been raped already." Olivia soothed. Alyssa realized she was right and calmed down.

"So I have to be the decoy?"

"You will be safe, and I will be in there with you with a gun and my badge, as soon as they try something, I will arrest them, and Detectives' Benson and Tutuola will follow."

After moments of thinking Alyssa finally agreed and the meeting broke up until tomorrow.

* * *

"3:15, time to go." Elliot whispered in Alyssa's ear as they started to walk to Mr.Prior's class. All the victims were waiting in a secret place, waiting for their rapists to be caught.

"Alyssa, Matt, come in." Andrew Prior greeted. Slowly, the two walked in and Alyssa took a seat at the computer to start her "project".

"I'm going to go get Kevin, keep an eye on our beauty." Andrew whispered on his way out.

"Ready?" Alyssa asked when she was sure Prior was gone.

"Shh, keep quiet, and just work." Elliot instructed.

"Sorry."

2 minutes Andrew came back with Kevin and all three of the guys huddled in the back.

"What we usually do, is Kevin blitzes the girl from behind and drags her to the floor." Andrew started.

"Andrew unclothes her, and starts." Kevin continued.

"Then Kevin has his turn."

"Then together we laugh." they said in unison.

"Finally, we just leave the girl there, and leave the building like nothing happened." Andrew finished.

"Do you guys cover her eyes and mouth so she can't scream and see you?" Elliot asked. Both of them smiled and said "Yes.".

"Ok, let's go for it." Kevin said as he walked towards Alyssa. She screamed in panic when she felt the cloth cover her eyes and mouth. While being dragged over to Elliot and Andrew, Elliot pulled out his gun.

"Police, freeze!" he shouted. Kevin stopped in his footsteps. Olivia and Fin came running in with their guns. Munch followed next, pulling out his handcuffs to arrest Andrew, while Olivia freed Alyssa and Fin arrested Kevin.

"Andrew Prior and Kevin Brown, you are arrested for attempted rape of Alyssa Degan, and 5 other counts of rape." Elliot yelled. Fin and Munch led them out of the classroom. The 4 rape victims were standing outside the door, crying and yelling at them.

"Finally, we got them." Olivia whispered to Elliot.

**THE END!

* * *

**

I am going to have another chapter in about a week or so to answer reviews, for people who have questions or comments. Hope you enjoyed!

-StablerSVUfreak


End file.
